The Last
by Beast Girl 433
Summary: Robin and Raven get together after The End. But is it true love? Will one event set them apart and onto their true roads? RobxRae at first. Then BBxRae. Yay!
1. The last one

A/N; This has abosolutely nothing to do with my other stories. Read and review.

* * *

Raven sat on the love seat with her book, reading intently to ignore the sound of Cyborg trying to beat the computer on the Game Station. Beast Boy hadn't been out of his room in days. Only to eat and get something to drink, he wouldn't even do that if Robin and Raven were in the same room.

She sighed and stared at the screen blindly, thinking to herself about how strange it was that Beast Boy was avoiding them. She and Robin had been together for the past several months and it was just now becoming obvious that they were together. And giving into the pressure, they finally made it known. After the whole almost End-Of-The-World-Thing, they started to show feeling in a more intimate way.

The doors opened and Raven looked toward it hopefully, instead her boyfriend walked through and sat by her, but not before kissing her on the cheek. She looked at him and tried to read his expression but she couldn't. She sighed in defeat and went back to mindlessly looking at her book. Several minutes later Robin spoke. "Something's up Rave. You've haven't turned a page in minutes. What wrong?"

She looked at him hopelessly. "I'm… worried. About Beast Boy. He hasn't been himself." She frowned at her book before closing it. "I need to think." She said, stood up and walked to the door before anyone could object.

She wandered aimlessly through the hall and before she knew it, she was at Beast Boy's door. _Well it couldn't hurt to talk to him, she_ thought and knocked on the door lightly. A moment later and emerald eye peered through a crack. "Yeah." He said dully.

She looked at him in befuddlement. He never didn't have a smile on his face or in his voice for that matter. She peered at him closely. Had he been crying? "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Good bye." He said bluntly and slammed the door closed, leaving Raven in a confused stupor. She pressed her ear against the door and listened as the sound of breaking glass emitted form his room and the sound of ripping sheets came to her ears. Growling and yelping soon followed.

Suddenly the door burst open and Raven found herself looking up into a mask of shadows. The figure reached down and grabbed her around the neck before lifting her to eye level. She clawed at the hands on her throat as her lungs started to scream for air.

A sudden jolt ran through the figure as an overly muscled animal rammed into it hard enough to snap it in half. Beast Boy morphed back and silently helped Raven up and out of the way. She rubbed her throat and tried to thank him but only a gasp came out. A shadow covered them and Beast Boy whirled around, changing into a gorilla as he did so. He smashed his fists together around the figures head. It staggered up and kicked the gorilla backwards into the wall.

While Beast Boy attempted to gain his balance, the villain pulled out a silenced gun and pointed it at the barely conscious Raven. He stared down the barrel and pulled the trigger. Rave closed her eyes for the impact and the pain but it never came. Beast Boy had jumped in front of her and taken the bullet instead. "No" she whispered feverently and caught him as he was falling. She lay him down on the floor, the villain with no doubt escaping. She laid his head on her lap as she scanned his body for blood. Already a patch of red was blooming right by his heart. His eyes started to flicker and his ears started to droop. "No, no,no,no,no! Don't you dare leave me! Please! Beast Boy! Stay with me!" Her hands started shaking violently and she couldn't call upon her powers to save him. "Please! I beg of you!"

He looked up into her eyes. "Anything for you Rae." his voice was feeble and fading. He whispered something hoarsely to her. "Always… loved you…Rae. Always." He closed his eyes and gave her one last grin…for good.

* * *

Well this was originally gonna be a oneshot but i decided against it. Next chapter will be up today or tommorrow. Review please 


	2. The Best For Last

A/N; This was a fun chapter. And to all you BBxTer lovers and RaexRob i despise you with a passion. That is why i wrote this. Enjoy

* * *

**The Best Is for Last**

* * *

Raven gently kissed his forehead and pressed the distress button on her T-com. Looking down at him, she brushed his hair away form his face. Raven felt tears start to fall and she let them, leaving wet drops on her leotard. The other titans burst into the hallway, poised for battle but stopped short with looks of shock and denial on their faces.

Starfire dropped from the air and ran over to kneel by Raven and Beast Boy. "Please friend Beast Boy, awaken! Awake!" She plucked hopelessly at his cuffs and suddenly stood and threw herself into Robin's arms. He merely let her cry and tried to keep his mask of no emotion but he wasn't succeeding. Cyborg, the teammate closest to Beast Boy flat out started crying. Tears falling down his face in fat drops and his mechanical eye dimming.

Suddenly Raven hurt badly inside and she lost all composure. A choked sob emitted form her and she gently laid his head on the ground before running back to her room. She drew the door open and slammed it closed after entering. She threw herself onto her bed and let her emotions take her by force. Sobs wracked her body as she cried into the pillow. "Please come back. Please. You can't…" she whispered between sobs. The words lost into the pillow.

An angel smiled at her down from heaven and flitted off to see a new arrival.

* * *

A green teenager flew slowly toward the gate, a glum expression on his face."Hello Garfield. I have great news." The angle approached the boy.

Beast Boy gave the angel a look of disgust. "I'm dead. What's so great about that?"

The angel smiled at him and answered happily. "Many things my boy. As is history when good people die, they are sent to heaven. However, _you_ are a special circumstance. See, the population growth here has gone down 47 in the last few years. That is only form the people _you _saved. Therefore, you have been given a choice. Stay here. Or return to live your life out. What do you choose?"

Beast Boy looked at him, his ears drooping. "Why should I go back? The one girl I ever loved doesn't fell the same way. I… don't know…" he looked at the image that appeared below him. The Tower stood in the rain, as if to mourn him being gone. He looked at it longingly then looked back at the man. He was startled to see a green-eyed woman by him. Looking closely at the man, he saw flyaway blonde hair-blue eyes and a rather familiar grin. The woman, green eyed and brunette with a loving smile. . Beast Boy's eyes lit up as he ran over to embrace his parents.

"Eleven years, Gar. And I haven't stopped missing you." Marie said holding Beast Boy close. Squeezing him gently, she let him turn to see his father.

"Well you're no genetic scientist, but I guess I'll make and exception." Mark joked holding his son at arms length. "Do _not _put us in the way of your happiness son. Make your own decision." Beast Boy looked at his parents then at the tower wistfully. Suddenly he was in the tower. 'Three hours son.' Saluting skyward he ventured through the hall. Seeing a body bag, he pushed himself flat against the wall. Startled into the fact that they couldn't see him he looked at his hand. They were a translucent green and his gloves and shoes were missing.

Beast Boy heard sobs coming from down the hall, and went to investigate. Nearing his destination, he tripped and found himself flying through a wall and into unknown territory. 'Raven's room.' He thought uneasily. Searching the darkness, he saw her with her head laying her head on her pillow sleeping fitfully. He watched her sleep for an hour or so and sighed regretfully. He walked over, crouched next to the bed and laid his hand on her tear stained cheek. She opened her eyes and sat up with a start.

* * *

She could have sworn that she was just looking into Beast Boy's eyes. Sitting up groggily, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and wiped the tears from her face. She decided on getting tea and forced herself into the kitchen, so distracted that she didn't notice a shadow creeping down the hall after her.

When she reached her destination, she opened the cupboard, made herself a quick cup of tea, and gulped it before sitting down on the couch. Putting her head in her hands, she thought about one subject.

Seconds later the person of interest walked through the doors. Robin sat next to her and started talking. "We need to find the villain who did this Raven. We need to find him now. He will pay. Now if you remember anything please tell me. The police are out searching for him right now. You know guns are outlawed in Jump City. Now if we get a sketch going and some key characteristics listed we-."

Raven stood glaring at him with all her might. "Can't you be sympathetic! My best friend has just died and all you are worried about is getting your _villain_! This is so typical!" she yelled at him. Surprise plastered it self all over Robin's face. "All you care about is getting the bad guy. _Ooh hooray. Robin the boy Wonder has caught another villain while one of his dead teammates is sent to the morgue!_ " Venom dripped from her words as she piled the words on, pausing for them to sink in, she issued her final blow. "We are through. I am still part of this team. But not because of you."

Raven turned on her heel and marched into the hallway, leaving a confused and scared Robin behind her. She stormed into her room and threw herself onto her bed again.

* * *

Beast Boy watched her through wide eyes. For another hour, she sat staring at her feet and saying nothing. Suddenly she tilted her head toward the ceiling, a look of anguish on her face. "Beast Boy… if you're there I need you to hear this. Robin and I… shouldn't have happened. We're too much alike in too many ways… and too different in many others. After he saved me from Trigon… I mistook gratitude for love. My emotions ran amok. Seizing and breaking the containment, I had on my more unknown emotions. The even captured Knowledge. She was the one who would've set me on the right path… Best Boy… I... I think I love you… I'm sorry it took me this long to figure it out… and now you're gone… it's all my fault… all my fault… I let fear take me and I let that creature take you away. Now we have to face the fact… you're gone and you can't come back… I failed… again."

* * *

Beast Boy watched helplessly as she blamed herself. "It's not your fault Rae." He tried to tell her, but of course, she couldn't hear him. He stood and faced the wall as his own emotions took over. ' She said she loved me.' He told himself. Smiling brightly at the wall, he immediately made his decision. He turned with his smile and watched as Raven gave way to unwanted sleep. Several minutes passed then suddenly a voice sounded in his head.

'What is your decision?'

'I'll stay.' Beast Boy said firmly, feeling more solid with every word.

'I thought such.' The voice said in an amused tone. 'So be it.'

* * *

Miles away, Garfield Logan's body disappeared from the morgue,leaving an empty body bag. At the tower however, Cyborg walked grumpily to answer the door. 'Damn paparazzi.' He thought. He opened the door a crack and his jaw dropped. There standing in the rain was a very thoroughly soaked Beast Boy, with missing shoes and gloves.

"Dude, let me in! It's wet out here!" the green teen yelled at him. Staring at him wide-eyed, Cyborg let him through. 'It can't be him.' He thought. Then the green dude changed into a dog and shook violently, spraying water all over Cyborg, who thought sarcastically 'Definitely not him.'

He changed back and trotted down the hallway towards the closet (but not before ducking after Cyborg threw a pillow at him.) and grabbed a fluffy green towel. He wrapped it around his shoulders and walked through the hall. Before he knew it, he was at Raven's door and opening it. He slipped inside and walked over to her still, sleeping form.

* * *

Raven opened her eyes drowsily and looked at something green and fluffy. Eyeing it curiously, she sat up and searched for the source that had woken her up. Darkness still surrounded her and she felt a pair of arms around her. She assumed it was Robin and she pushed away. Ready to yell out a few more words she turned to face the body attached to the arms. She growled in frustration when she found that she couldn't pry them off. Looking up with a glare she found herself looking into soft emerald-green eyes instead of a mask.

Beast Boy smiled down at her and pulled her against him when she started to cry again. Holding her felt right. Like the world was the way it was supposed to be. When she stopped crying he released her and she looked up at him with confusion covering her features. "I thought you were dead." She informed him

He chuckled grimly "I was." He started to tell her everything. And that he did. When he reached the part where he learned her true feelings, she leaned against him.

"So I guess that means we're together now huh?" she asked looking up at him with bright eyes.

"No…" he whispered leaning down and kissing her softly. "Now it does." He finished. Raven was happy with that.

* * *

Not too bad Aye? You people are hosers who don't review... Hear that! HOSERS! Canadian/Minnesotan talk Aye?

Should i continue? I think i should, but i want to let you voice your opinions. Anyway my mind is totalled from my other story right now and i think i am gonna do a few oneshots. That means i have no clue when i'll update again on that. But i'll get this story goin smoothly. Reaview. State your opinions and don't be a hoser.


	3. Alone

A/N; Short but heck i updated. Enjoy.

* * *

Alone

* * *

Robin paced around his study angrily. She broke up with him. He had followed her to her room and listened. She said that they were a mistake, her emotions running wild. Kicking the wall in anger he cursed every word he knew fluently. He heard a startled yelp outside the hallway and ran out to investigate. He saw Starfire flying past his room and he stopped her with a look.

"Hello _Robin_. Friend Beast Boy is back and I would like to see him." She said coolly and continued at a greater speed toward the commons room.

He stared after her and followed at a run.

* * *

Beast Boy saw Starfire enter the room at high speed and quickly ducked behind Raven to avoid one of her hugs at a deathly speed. Dude, slow down Star." He cried as she grabbed him in a hug.

"Sorry Beast Boy. But I am most happy that you are back." Starfire released him and questioned him with pleading eyes. He shook his head and gestured at Raven. "Oh… I see. I am most happy for you." She said giving him a feeble smile.

"There's other people in the world who appreciate you Star." He said.

"But it is the matter if I appreciate them." She said icily as Robin ran in.

Robin smiled a faux sort of smile and said simply "Beast Boy."

"Robin."

"Garfield."

"Richard."

"Animal.

"Dude."

"Idiot."

"Thanks."

"Ppfft." Robin puffed and glared at Beast Boy then Raven.

"If you have a problem with us Robin then tell it to someone who cares." Raven growled. "And do not turn everyone against us. We have not done anything wrong."

"Humph." He glared at them one more time before disappearing into the hall. Starfire shook her head and gave Beast Boy another hug before flying out the door, past Robin and into her room.

* * *

Robin cursed himself as he exited the commons. Best Boy always got them. The girls. ' He doesn't even look normal.' He thought to himself and was immediately ashamed. ' I'm getting as bad as Bat Man.' he thought serenely and followed Starfire slowly. He knocked on her door and she opened it a crack "yes?" she asked.

"Hey Star. Um, I was wondering…" he trailed off.

She glared at him through the door. "No I do not wish to be going anywhere with you Robin. Good Bye."

"Wait!" he cried and caught the door before she could close it. " I'm not doing this as pay back!"

"Oh yes you are Robin." She gritted her teeth and tried to close her door. She wasn't feeling so confident right now.

"Starfire- you-don't-under-stand!" He yelled.

"Yes I do understand. The paying of the back is the act of taking revenge, harming someone in retaliation for something harmful that they have done, especially with relationships." She recited.

He face fell. "I guess you do know. C'mon Star can't we just give it a chance?"

"No. Aqualad and me are going out tomorrow night. You are too late. I am sorry. Good bye Robin." Starfire closed the door and left Robin alone in the hall.

Heaving a great sigh, he trotted off to find Cyborg. When he reached Cyborg's room, he heard merry whistling to a familiar song. "Bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, BBBUUUMMM! Teen Titans! Bum bum…" he stopped suddenly and turned around to see Robin with his fist in his mouth trying to stifle laughter, but he was failing miserably. "Hey man how long have you been standin there?" he asked nervously.

"Just got here." Robin laughed. "Hey whata-ya doin tonight? Cuz I was wonderin if we could hang out or-."

"Sorry man. Not tonight. Me and Bee have a date." He said smugly.

"How much did you pay her?"

"Well I'm- wait." Cyborg glared at Robin who found it very funny that Cyborg started to answer the question. "Out."

"Fine. I'll just be all by my self. All alone. No one here beside me. Friends deserting me. Lights fading." Robin mocked falling over and dying. And Cyborg's look turned stony.

"Too far Robin. I guess you're alone tonight. Bye" he shut the door quickly and left Robin to the dark hallway. Indeed alone.

* * *

Well if you enjoyed then that is cool if you didn't i am terribly sorry. critique. help. say that i'm the best J/K but please if you have any reqests please voice your opinions. Once again pinkpal6 i am sorry. 


End file.
